richmond_bridge_fcfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Dinh
Timothy Dinh (born on 14th February 1998) an Australian soccer player who plays the position goalkeeper (formerly a right back) and he plays for Richmond Bridge FC. Early Career Dinh started play soccer for a club at 8 starting at Melbourne Knights (2006) Cairnlea FC (2007) and Sunshine George Cross (2008) before being the inaugural member of the junior academy in 2009. He played his entire junior career as a right full-back. Richmond Bridge FC Dinh has been playing for the junior and youth level since 2009 and was captain of the junior team and youth team. On 1st December 2011, Dinh was name in the first-team line-up for the first time against Resevoir to sit on the bench but he was an unused substitute. On the 15th February 2012 he was called back to sit on the bench against Macaulay Town just a day after his 14th birthday and he became the club's youngest player to make an appearance coming on in the 78th minute to replace Khoa Le and with his first touch he became the youngest player to score for the club scoring from 33 metres away from goal. In the 2012/13 season Dinh only played 3 games, 2 coming off the bench and 1 as a starter. Dinh's season was over after a career-threatening which cause him to miss the entire season and miss the entire 2014. During the 2013/14 season Dinh was not given a jersey number due to the potential of retiring due to injury. On the 24th Februart 2014 Dinh made a decision to convert from a defender into a goalkeeper. He claims he doesn't do bad as goalkeeper and also made claims because of his injury he doesn't feel like he plays well as an outfielder anymore. Dinh made played for the first team for the first time in nearly 2 years as he came off the bench against Abbotsford to replace the injured Zachary Vakalataseu and kept a clean sheet in a 3-0 win. 2014/15 season Zachary Vakalataseu was given a professional contract to play for Ballarat Red Devils. Chris Zheng was promoted as first choice and Dinh was promoted to the senior team as back up keeper due to good performances in the youth team and friendlies for the first team. When Zheng broke his collarbone at his day job, Dinh was selected to play for the next 2 months until Zheng recovered. Dinh kept an outstanding record of not conceding a goal in his 10 games including 2 cup matches. Dinh conceded his first goal against Mildura after he blundered an easy low hit shot towards his body and he allow the ball to go through his legs and into the goal. After the game against Mildura, Dinh was relegated to the bench and didn't play again until the last 5 games of the season in which he kept another outstanding 3 clean sheets out of the possible 5 games he played. 2015/16 season Dinh played his first game of the season in the Victorian Dockerty Cup against Anglesea United in a 4-0 win. Dinh's first league game of the season was round 16 against Noble Park in a 3-5 lost but got man of the match for his performances. Dinh played an outstanding 15 league games (21 games in all competition) keeping 6 clean sheets. The Dream & Nightmare In 2013 Dinh had a trial for Melbourne Heart and he earned a 1.5-year contract but he will join the club halfway during 2013/14 season. On 30th August 2013 Dinh made starting debut against Tullamarine which only lasted 13 minutes as both of his knees was tackled by 2 Tullarmarine players. Dinh suffered a damaged ACL on his left knee and a torn knee ligaments on his right. The injury took 17-19 months to recover meaning he was out for the whole season and because of the result Dinh's long term injury he was eligible to do the medical test to join the club and the deal to join Melbourne Heart never went through.